New Beginnings
by R-ProudLibyan
Summary: Its glee-related .. its about every character.
1. Chapter One : New Life

**Chapter One**  
><strong>New Life<strong>

"Finished!" Nathan shouted triumphantly throwing his arms above his head. "I'm done, that's the last box, finally!"  
>Kelly was sat on the third step of the stairs with her back against the wall. She could hardly see her father, who was stood only two metres from her, because of all the towering boxes around the house. She felt as though they had made a castle from all the boxes, and that she was held prisoner.<br>Her father, Nathan Clark a lawyer, had just cello taped the last box and was now sliding it next to the rest of them. She managed a slight smile despite the fact that she didn't mean it. Of course she didn't. Cello taping that last box meant that this was real – they really were leaving New York.  
>Not only was she leaving New York behind her but, she was also leaving her life behind her. As a sixteen-year-old, she had lived her entire life in the same area; with the same people. She had gone to the same school since she could remember, with the same cafeteria, classrooms and fields. Her friends were here, and she knew if she was leaving, it would only take them a week to forget her, which would leave her a complete loner. Despite all of that, the thing that hurt her most, was to leave the glee club she had grown so fond of in the last two or three years of her life. They were like her family. No matter what, they were always there for her. She couldn't bear the thought of moving to new a new state, where she knew no-one. She wasn't good at socializing with new people; it had always been her weakness.<br>It didn't matter. There wasn't enough time to change their minds. Her father wouldn't change his mind anyway. This was happening and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it.  
>She finally gave in. The torture was too much. She picked up her guitar, which was leaning against the wall to her right, got up and tiptoed up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.<br>She gently laid her guitar down and threw herself on her bed, tears streaming down the sides of her pale face. She held her pillow tightly against her chest and stared at the plain purple walls that surrounded her. All the boxes with her stuff in were downstairs along with all the other boxes. For a while, she lay on her bed with her headphones in her ears blocking out the noises of boxes being shoved around. She was listening to _Adele, Set Fire to the Rain_. She always found this song relaxing and soothing. She loved the sound of the piano. It made her happy, but sad. It's like every time she listened to music she found herself in a happy place, in her own world. Every time she put in both her headphones and closed her eyes, she could imagine herself lying on the green luscious grass with daisies surrounding her with the sun beaming down on her, with her hair down to her shoulders blowing slightly every time the breezy wind blew softly.  
>"Kelly, I've been calling you down for ages!"<br>Nathan came barging into her room and stopped at the foot of her bed. He stood facing her, shaking his head. She instantly tapped the screen of her white iPhone, and the music instantly stopped.  
>"Hm..?"<br>She hummed as she pushed the pillow away, trying to get herself up.  
>"I said, I've been calling you down for ages."<br>He said quietly, almost a whisper.  
>"Sorry, I had my headphones in, I didn't hear you."<br>She muttered innocently. Then again, he stood shaking his head.  
>"Don't put both headphones in next time."<br>She gave him an angered look and rolled her eyes however he didn't dare argue any further with her, because he knew that she extremely upset about leaving.  
>"Come on down, I ordered some pizza, with your favourite toppings. Get down there before it gets cold."<br>"I'm not hungry."  
>"You should eat, big day tomorrow!"<br>Those were the wrong words to say to her at that moment.  
>"Don't!"<br>She gave him a threatening look which angered him. She got up, because she didn't want to have to do this, not now, she had been avoiding this all week and she wasn't about to start it now.  
>"Don't what?"<br>"Don't act as though I'm looking forward to tomorrow, you know I'm not."  
>"I'm not acting like anything-"<br>"Yes you are! And I am sick of it."  
>He stood with a horrified look on his face. And she stood facing him with the most angered look she had ever had on her face before. She was breathing heavily and shaking slightly.<br>"Don't talk to me like that. Just because you're angry, doesn't give you the right to let it out on me."  
>"Whatever."<br>She said giving up, walking out of the room. She realised she didn't mind eating right now.  
>"No. You come back here and talk to me. I saw this coming and if I'm honest with you I want to get this done and over with. We've been avoiding it for too long."<br>"What do you want me to say, Dad?"  
>"Tell me what's been on your mind for the past two weeks?"<br>She stopped walking and turned around then sighed and started looking down at her feet.  
>"I don't have anything to say."<br>"Oh yes you do."  
>She attempted to walk away but he reached out with his arm and grabbed her.<br>"Stop! Just tell me!"  
>She froze. After a few seconds she spun around and started yelling.<br>"Fine. You want to know what I think. Here's what I think, I think moving is a stupid idea, you're taking away my life and I hate this. I don't want to move. I like it here, I like New York. It's my home and Ohio will never be my home no matter what you do to convince me."  
>They both remained silent for a few moments, until Nathan broke the silence.<br>"We've been over this."  
>"No!"<br>"We've already discussed this, Kelly."  
>"No. You did, I didn't have a say in any of this."<br>She turned away from him hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes. He didn't get it. He never would. Just like she didn't want, he chased after her, calling her name.

The car slowed down driving over a road bump. Kelly was sat looking outside, reading the signs they passed. There was a big one that said 'Welcome to Ohio'. She sighed. Closing the window, she got out her headphones again and put on _Super Bass by Nicki Minaj_. She didn't want to give her Dad the chance to try and make small talk with her. She wasn't in the mood, especially after last night's argument. It ended badly.  
>Half an hour after, they were driving down a busy road that had all kinds of shops. They also passed a park. There were loads of teenagers her age sat on the freshly cut grass and benches. It reminded her of home. She loved taking an early morning stroll through Central Park when she got the chance.<br>They were soon pulling up in front of a beautiful house. It had the nicest front garden. It was full of flowers and a lovely shade of green grass. It seemed very welcoming however Kelly didn't want to think about it too much.  
>Nathan, on the other hand, was thrilled. Kelly hadn't seen him smile so much since in forever. She liked seeing him happy, but not when she wasn't.<br>She wanted to avoid him as much as possible. So she had made up her mind, she would dump her stuff and then go exploring around the area. Nathan couldn't possibly say no to that.  
>Nathan began to walk towards the house with a silver key in his right hand. Kelly followed in his footsteps dangling her bag on one hand and guitar in the other. She stood on the white-painted porch watching him insert the key into the lock and turning it. <em>Here we go<em> she thought to herself.  
>The red door creaked open revealing a nice but empty hallway. The walls were painted yellow-ish beige.<br>"Home sweet home!"  
>Nathan whispered to himself. Kelly rolled her eyes, thinking <em>how cheesy.<br>_She ran up the stairs to pick out her room. She chose a bright medium-sized room. It was perfect. Carefully, she placed her guitar into her closet and raced down the stairs to pretend to help load the boxes in.  
>An hour passed and they had finally finished. Kelly mostly just looked for her boxes and put them into her room. Once Nathan was loading the last few boxes Kelly approached him.<br>"Dad…I-uh… Can I go to the park?"  
>His first reaction was shock. He was surprised that she even wanted to go out. He was hesitant at first but then he agreed.<br>"Sure. But be back before six. "  
>"Ok."<br>She simply said. She grabbed her bag which was lying on the porch, and she set out on foot.  
>The park and the shops that she saw from earlier weren't too far away from where the house was. It was about ten minutes on foot. Once she arrived, she went straight to the park, she dodged all the shops.<br>The park wasn't as packed as it was earlier. There were fewer people jogging, fewer teenagers and not many dogs either which was good because Kelly didn't like dogs very much. She continued walking along a path when a member of a group of teenagers sat on a bench to her right spoke to her.  
>"Hey, you!"<br>She looked to her right. Most of the teenagers that were sat on the bench either had piercings or tattoos and most of them were smoking. However, the one that spoke to her stood out, because he had his hair cut in a mohawk.  
>"Me?"<br>She asked.  
>"Yeah, you!"<br>He said violently.  
>"Yes?"<br>She said trembling slightly.  
>"Do you have any cigarettes?"<br>Kelly gave the one with a mohawk a quizzical look.  
>"N-n-no…"<br>"Do you have a lighter?"  
>"N-n-no…"<br>He sighed. Kelly froze. Her legs wouldn't move. She just stood frozen to the spot staring at them. This must've annoyed them because they were all giving her evil stares until the one with the mohawk intimidatingly asked her,  
>"Can I help you?"<br>It was as if someone had snapped their fingers and she woke.  
>"Uh-No… No um… Im ok!"<br>Then she stumbled away in the direction she came from. She was getting tired and decided to head home.

_Knock! Knock!  
><em>The door was opened.  
>"Kelly!"<br>"Dad?"  
>She noticed unfamiliar faces sat in the kitchen, the only place in the house that had chairs at that moment.<br>Nathan was cheerful full of glee.  
>"Mr and Mrs Hummel, Finn and Kurt, I would like you to meet my daughter, Kelly! Kelly these are our neighbours, The Hummels!"<br>_Why hadn't he called me and warned me that the neighbours were coming over? _She thought to herself._  
><em>She greeted each of the Hummels. Finn and Kurt were the same age as Kelly. Once she was done greeting them she tried to slip away, and caused herself an even bigger problem.  
>"What a great idea, Kelly. Why don't you show Finn and Kurt around?"<br>_Gulp!  
><em>"Oh, it's boring, there's not much to see."  
>"Kelly!"<br>My Dad nodded at me as if to say, don't be rude!  
>"Sure. Come on, I'll show you around."<br>She said reluctantly. She showed them all the rooms, the living room, the kitchen and then finally she showed them her room. They sat in a circle in the centre.  
>As soon as she entered, she could see that, Nathan had tried to put some of her clothes in her closet. He left some in the boxes and Kurt had noticed.<br>"Oh, I see you're not the up to date fashion kind of girl."  
>"Kurt!"<br>Finn nudged him.  
>"No, not really."<br>She answered truthfully.  
>But she could clearly see that he was. Kurt was dressed like he was posing for a magazine photo shoot or something.<br>To change the subject they started talking about the high school Kelly was going to be going to. They talked about different clubs they had, the teachers and how icky the lunch food was.  
>Finn was first to notice that Kelly had a guitar.<br>"So, you play guitar?"  
>He questioned her nodding to the guitar in the closet. Kurt's face lit up when he saw it.<br>"Uh, yeah, I do actually."  
>"Cool!"<br>Finn said wearing the cheesiest grin she had ever seen.  
>"Do you sing?"<br>Kurt asked with a serious voice. Kelly knew she could, but she didn't want to say yes. She was hesitant but instead the answered a question with a question.  
>"Do you?"<br>"Yes. We both do. Finn and I, we're apart of McKinley's glee club, the New Directions."  
>William McKinley High School was the school Kelly would be going to.<br>"So my question, again, do you sing?"  
>"I-I-I-I dunno.."<br>"Grab your guitar let's hear you."  
>"What?"<br>Kelly partly screamed at him.  
>"Let's hear you sing. Come on, get up!"<br>For some reason, she obeyed what he said. She got up and brought her guitar over and sat back down in the spot.  
>"Sing us a song."<br>"No."  
>Kurt gave her a sharp look.<br>"Ok, I will I will!"  
>She began to brush the chords of the guitar, creating music. She didn't even know what she was going to sing.<br>Then the song came to her. _Vanessa Carlton, Hands on Me. _  
>Kurt and Finn had smiles on their faces by the time she had finished. Even Kelly smiled.<br>"Wow, you have a voice."  
>Kurt said mesmerized.<br>"You're really good!"  
>Finn said, again wearing a cheesy grin.<br>"Thanks."  
>And they continued telling stories, singing songs and just having a good time. <em>I've made friends! <em>She thought to herself.

A buzzing and irritating alarm sound kept on repeatedly making noise. Kelly reluctantly turned the alarm off and groaned. _First day of school. Well this is gonna be hell.  
><em>She got up and started to get ready.  
>Once she was dressed, she headed to the kitchen and bit a piece of toast.<br>"Good morning, honey."  
>Nathan was sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.<br>"M'rnugi"  
>"Excuse me?"<br>Kelly finished chewing the toast and swallowed it.  
>"Morning."<br>He chuckled, behind a newspaper he was reading.  
>"Right, I'm off."<br>Just as Kelly was about to walk out, Nathan called after her.  
>"Wait, hang on, don't you want me to take you?"<br>"What? No. I'm fine going by myself."  
>Nathan didn't bother arguing. Kelly was feeling a lot more confident about today than she would've been if she hadn't spent the evening hanging out with Kurt and Finn.<br>As she walked down the pavement, she heard Kurt call her name.  
>"Kelly!"<br>"Hey!"  
>She called back.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"School?"<br>"Get over here. I'm gonna give you a ride, duh!"  
>"You know its ok, I'll just walk."<br>"Get over here."  
>She couldn't say no.<p>

The bell rang.  
>"Welcome to McKinley!"<br>The first thing she saw when she entered the school was red. McKinley's theme colour was red. Everything was based around red. As she walked at Kurt's side (Finn had walked off with a rather short girl, she assumed to be his girlfriend), she could see how the school was categorized. The jocks, the cheerios, the nerds etc.  
>Just as she was getting used to having Kurt with her at her side, a boy with super-gelled hair and striped navy and white bowtie walked over to talk to Kurt.<br>"Hey, Kurt!"  
>"Hello, Blaine."<br>Kelly stood to the side awkwardly. They started talking about a magazine or something, Kelly couldn't keep up.  
>"Oh excuse me, Blaine this is my friend Kelly. She just moved in next door, and Kelly this is my friend Blaine."<br>Blaine was a rather cheerful person.  
>"Hi Kelly, it's nice to meet you."<br>"Hi, it's nice to meet you too."  
>They shook hands. Straight after Kurt had introduced them to one another, he walked off with Blaine, leaving Kelly alone. She turned to unlock her locker when an unusually familiar face appeared through the crowd.<br>"You!"  
>He said.<br>"Cigarette guy!"  
>Kelly called him. It was the guy that was with the group of teenagers, the one with the mohawk.<br>"Cigar- who?"  
>"Nevermind."<br>She splattered out.  
>"What are you some kind of stalker?"<br>She looked at him confused.  
>"What?"<br>"Are you following me?"  
>He gave her an awkward threatening look.<br>"What, no!"  
>"Good!"<br>Then he walked away. She couldn't understand why they had just had that one minute conversation, but she was definitely glad he was gone.  
>The bell rung again. The day had only just started and Kelly was already feeling tired, but she knew she had to battle her way through her New Life.<br>_Thirty-two seconds down, a few more hours to go._


	2. Chapter Two : The New Directions

**The New Directions**

**Chapter Two**

Kelly was sat facing the circular mirror brushing her black, silky shoulder-length hair. She stared at her pale round face, blinking her honey-coloured eyes every few seconds. She caught a whiff of burnt toast. She put her fringe up in a quiff and legged it downstairs.  
>Nathan, an average sized man with dark black wavy hair and dark brown eyes, was waving his hand trying to get rid of the smoke. Then they both started coughing. Soon, Kelly had dealt with the burnt toast and was making herself coffee.<br>Her first day of school wasn't as bad as she had anticipated. Yes, Kurt and Finn kind of ditched her five minutes after they arrived, but in her first Spanish class at McKinley, she made her first friend, an Asian girl called Tina. She was rather quiet most of the time, but she was friendly. She had most classes with her, as they were both juniors. At lunch she sat with her and that was when she made her second friend. Another girl, called Mercedes. She was a lovely person with lots of sass though. She soon found out that both, Mercedes and Tina were apart of McKinley's glee club, The New Directions. The night before the last, when the Hummels were over, Kurt had mentioned something about the glee club, that he and Finn were a part of it. So surely Kurt and Finn knew Tina and Mercedes.  
>Nathan came walking into the living room where Kelly was sat cross-legged drinking her mug of coffee whilst revising the Spanish they took yesterday. Spanish was never a subject she was very good at. In fact, she was rubbish at it. However she wanted to make a good impression on her teachers.<br>"You better get going or you'll be late."  
>Kelly put her mug down and turned around to face her father who was stood behind her collecting papers.<br>"Actually, Kurt said he would give me a lift every day."  
>"That's great, I'm glad you've made a friend!"<br>He said joyfully smiling, revealing his pearly white teeth. Truth was, Kelly was still mad at him after everything that had happened back in New York. However, she wasn't going to bring that up, she was trying as hard as she could to avoid it.  
>Just as she was about to continue revising Spanish, she noticed Kurt stood by his car talking to Finn. Automatically, she gathered all her things and shoved them into her bag untidily.<br>"Gotta go."  
>She simply said to her father and walked out the door.<br>"Hey!"  
>Kelly greeted Kurt with a smile.<br>"Hello!"  
>He smiled back. Today he was dressed as though he were off to fight a war, with boots and a hat of some sort. He had strange fashion taste, but he undoubtedly had a sense of fashion.<br>He opened the front passenger car door.  
>"I'll sit at the back."<br>"Finn left early today."  
>"Oh ok then."<br>She thanked him for holding the door open for her and in minutes they were off. They were zooming past the park and the shops.  
>"So…"<br>He said awkwardly.  
>"So…"<br>She repeated, faking a laugh.  
>"So, have you thought about joining the New Directions?"<br>This question came as a surprise to Kelly. If she was honest, she hadn't at all thought about joining any clubs, at least, not yet.  
>"Uh… I-um…"<br>She was stuck for excuses, so she went for the truth.  
>"I haven't really thought about it."<br>"You should."  
>He said, focusing on the road.<br>"I should?"  
>She questioned him, slightly befuddled.<br>"You have a great voice; we could do with another voice."  
>She looked out of the window. She didn't know what to say to that.<br>"You'll like it. We're like a family."  
>He continued.<br>She played around with words in her head until she figured out what she wanted to say,  
>"Kurt, I really would love to join the glee club, but I just want to focus on my studies right now. Maybe, I'll join next term?"<br>Kurt wasn't taking no for an answer.  
>"Stay, for our glee club meeting today after school. Just come and see what it's like, then make your decision."<br>Kelly knew she couldn't refuse to do that. It seemed reasonable.  
>"Alright, fine. I will come to today's glee club meeting."<br>He didn't say anything after that because they were pulling up.

_Bang! _Kelly slammed her locker shut. Slowly, she started to walk towards the choir room which wasn't too far away. Nervous, she started to fiddle with her hair, forming loops. Soon she was stood in the doorway of the choir room.  
>She counted fifteen students. Seven of them were girls and the other eight were boys. She recognized Finn, Kurt, Tina, Blaine, Mercedes and one other familiar face - Cigarette guy. As soon she entered he looked up and gave a surprised look.<br>"You again!"  
>She walked away and sat next to Kurt as he was the one who invited her, and ignored the cigarette guy. Soon enough, the cigarette guy ignored her and engaged in a conversation with an Asian boy with spiked up hair. Kurt was sat next to the girl that Finn took off with the day before. Rachel Berry. She was a dwarf-ish girl with strange fashion taste. One thing she noticed most about her was she liked to talk. The minute Kelly sat next to Kurt, she started talking and hadn't stopped since she had, and she was ignoring Kelly completely as if she were just a ghost. Kelly felt out of place, like she didn't belong here. She sat silently, unsure of what else to do.<br>Moments after, the Spanish teacher, Mr Schuester, a man with curled brown hair, strode in.  
>"All right guys, we've got a huge week ahead of us-"<br>He hadn't noticed Kelly at all. So Kurt politely raised his hand.  
>"Mr Schue?"<br>Everyone called him Mr Schue for short.  
>"Uh-yes, Kurt?"<br>"This is Kelly. Would you mind if she attended our glee club meeting."  
>Before Mr Schue could reply, the cigarette guy replied to Kurt.<br>"No! I don't trust her, I think she's some kind of spy from another glee club."  
>"Puck!"<br>Mr Schue exclaimed at him. Puck. That must be his name. Kelly was glad she finally knew his name. Kelly didn't have anything to say to Puck's accusation.  
>"Puck, she's not a spy."<br>Kurt defended Kelly.  
>"Mr Schue, if I may,"<br>Rachel said in a sweet voice. Mr Schue didn't say anything.  
>"I agree with Puck. If she's not a member of the glee club then she shouldn't be allowed to attend our glee club meetings. It's a risk I don't think any of us are willing to take."<br>Mr Schue finally started to answer Kurt's question.  
>"Yes, Kurt, she may attend this glee club meeting, that's fine."<br>"Mr Schue!"  
>Rachel cried and Puck cried.<br>"That's enough guys."  
>Finn now entered the discussion.<br>"She's cool. She's not a spy, Puck."  
>Tina, Mercedes and Blaine agreed with Finn.<br>"Then that's settled."  
>He turned around grabbed a black whiteboard marker and wrote the name of a well-known artist.<br>"This week's assignment: Taylor Swift."  
>An uproar of excitement travelled through the girls, whereas the boys weren't too happy.<br>"This is perfect, Mr Schue. This is an excellent opportunity for me to express my more emotional side. It'll definitely help me with my NYADA application."  
>Rachel blurted excitedly. One girl, called Santana Lopez, wasn't too pleased either with the assignment.<br>"Oh please, Rachel Berry shove a sock in it. I think just about everyone including the mysterious new girl, have had enough of your unnecessary cocky comments."  
>If there was one thing Kelly needed to know about Santana, was to not irritate her as she didn't fear being honest.<br>Rachel replied, infuriated.  
>"You just don't like the fact that this week's assignment doesn't play to your strengths and that's ok, many members of our glee club have shown that they have weaknesses. Yours happens to be that you lack emotion."<br>Santana was clearly insulted by this comment.  
>"You think I lack emotion? Just let me go all Lima Heights on you and I'll show you just how much emotion I've got."<br>Rachel decided to ignore her as she knew that Santana wasn't lying when she said she would go all Lima Heights on her. Lima Heights was the part of town were the tough hard-core people lived, and you definitely don't want to annoy them.  
>"That's enough, everyone." Mr Schue shouted trying to keep everything under control. "This week, I want you to find the perfect Taylor Swift song that expresses you most. This will be a competition and the student who does the best song will be rewarded by getting a solo for sectionals. Ms Pilsbury will help me to decide the winner."<br>When everyone heard that reward was a solo for sectionals, everyone immediately began to think of all the Taylor Swift songs they knew and what one they related to most.  
>"I used to think that Taylor Swift was an orphan because all her songs are depressing."<br>Brittany said honestly. Everyone looked her with looks of confusion.  
>They spent the rest of the meeting talking about Taylor Swift songs. Moments before everyone left, Kurt turned to Kelly and asked her whether she was going to join the New Directions. She told him she'd think about it. When Blaine heard Kurt was trying to convince her to join, he joined in as well.<br>By the end of the meeting she had made even more friends. Although, she still didn't like Puck and she found Rachel Berry very annoying. She didn't mind Santana, as long as she stayed out of her way. Santana, who had black shiny hair and was co-captain of the cheerios, and Brittany, a blonde cheerio who was rather dumb, were the only cheerleaders in the New Directions. There were a few football players in the New Directions as well.  
>As everyone left the choir room to head home, Kurt asked Kelly if she wanted to hang out with him, Mercedes, Tina and Blaine. Kelly agreed, she thought the better she got to know people, the better. So they headed to the park, the same park where Kelly first met Puck. They sat on the grass, eating chips. They first started talking about the assignment they were set. Kelly felt slightly left out as she wasn't officially a part of the New Directions so she couldn't do the assignment. Then they decided to change the topic and started telling Kelly reasons why she <em>should <em>join the New Directions, and how they were like a family.  
>"You'll always feel like you're a part of something special, you'll never be alone."<br>Mercedes told Kelly, with a smile on her face, her dark hair blowing slightly in the breezy wind.  
>Then Blaine cut in and explained to Kelly how he had transferred from an all boys school and glee club.<br>"They were so welcoming and they accepted me for who I am."  
>She listened only, she didn't comment on anything. However she was slightly distracted by how shiny his hair was, he had so much hair-gel on.<br>Tina was next to submit something to the list that they had made for Kelly.  
>"Before I joined the New Directions, I faked a stutter because I was so shy. I hated talking to large groups of people, but then I joined and I haven't faked a stutter since then."<br>Tina was proud of her achievement. She was glad to be a part of the New Directions and it made Kelly wonder whether she should join.  
>Last but not least, Kurt added another reason to the list. His statement was the most emotional and touching. Kelly liked Kurt because he was an understanding person.<br>"The New Directions taught me to be strong and love who I am. It helped me cope with things, I never thought I would have to face. I now celebrate who I am rather than hate myself every single day."  
>Kelly knew he was talking about the fact of being gay. Kelly didn't judge him for that, she wasn't the kind of person who had a problem with people who were gay, after all she saw them the same way she saw anyone else.<br>"So?"  
>Mercedes gave her a soft friendly push. Kelly giggled, as well as everyone else did, and that was when she realised no-one had made her giggle like that for a while. In fact Kelly hadn't been the same since the tragic death of her mother. No-one here in Ohio knew the reasons to Kelly's misery. Her father didn't understand it either as her parents were divorced at the time of her death. Hearing all the things she heard about the New Directions made Kelly consider joining the New Directions.<br>_Maybe I should try it out, maybe I should figure out which Taylor Swift song expresses who I am most. Maybe this could be a new start for me. Maybe this could give me a new direction, a direction to happiness._

__


	3. Chapter Three : The Assignment

**Chapter Three  
>The Assignment <strong>

"Hello guys!"  
>Mr Schuester strolled into the classroom cheerfully. Kelly was sat at the back of the classroom and ducked when Mr Schuester walked in. He began to explain something about verbs in Spanish. Ever since the glee club meeting Kelly attended to yesterday, she decided to take a few days to make her decision about whether or not to join the New Directions, so she thought the best way to do that was to avoid people nagging her about joining. The one thing that kept Kelly wondering, was how they trusted that Kelly could sing? They surely didn't know anything about her, where she came from, what her background story was, and she hadn't told Kurt or anyone else about her life before Ohio. Spanish class was Kelly's worst class. She wasn't very good at Spanish, and she never had been and probably never will be. The hour of Spanish droned on… then the bell rang.<br>Kelly packed all her things up and legged it to the door when Mr Schuester called out her name.  
>"Kelly!"<br>She wanted to keep on running but there were no other Kelly's in her class and because he yelled out her name again.  
>"Kelly!"<br>She froze. Then slowly turned around.  
>"Yes?"<br>She mumbled avoiding his eyes.  
>"Can you hang back for a minute; I'd like to talk to you."<br>She gave a slight nod and dragged herself to his desk, where he was shuffling pieces of paper together trying to organise his desk, but Kelly could tell her was having lots of trouble trying to do that. His entire desk was full of folders, empty staple boxes, pieces of spare paper and pens everywhere.  
>Once everyone had left for lunch, he turned to Kelly and crossed his arms.<br>"So, I wanted to talk to you about glee club."  
>The very thing Kelly was dreading this would be about.<br>"I just know how much everyone in glee club really wants you to join, and thought I would try to convince you."  
>He continued.<br>"Glee club will help you to settle in to McKinley, and as soon as you try glee club out, you'll love it, I just know you will."  
>"Mr Schue, I told Kurt I would think about it. I'm just not sure if glee club is really what I need at the moment with everything going on in my life. I really appreciate the offer and I will think about it, but I guess I just need everyone to let me make this decision by myself."<br>"I understand, but how about you join in in this week's assignment and try it out for a week and then if you don't like it or it's too much, you can quit. How does that sound?"  
>Kelly knew there was no way of escaping this. The more Kelly thought about the offer the more she liked it. Mr Schuester held his hand out to her. <em>I guess joining the New Directions will mean more time at school, which means more time to avoid Dad. Perfect! <em>She thought to herself. She took his hand and said to him,  
>"Deal!"<br>And with that she grabbed her bag and rummaged through looking for her phone and once she had found it, she texted Nathan:  
><em>Dad,<br>Gonna be home a bit later, got a glee club meeting.  
>Kelly.<br>_And then she strode off to lunch.

When she arrived at the choir room, Rachel Berry was the first to notice her return.  
>"What are <em>you<em> doing here? I thought you didn't like our glee club?"  
>She said quickly and rudely.<br>"I'm here for this week."  
>"Wait what?"<br>She turned away from Kelly and went straight to Mr Schuester's office, leaving Kelly standing alone.  
>Rachel Berry was the typical schoolgirl. Her clothes were schoolgirl-like, her attitude reminded Kelly of what she was like at a younger age, she was nothing but annoying and Kelly noticed that she was rather dwarfish.<br>Kurt, shocked to see me there (I didn't meet up with him at lunch because him and Blaine went to the Lima Bean, café), came right over to me as soon as he arrived.  
>"You changed your mind?"<br>He asked me hoping I had.  
>"I never made my mind up to change it in the first place. Anyway, Mr Schue asked me to join in this week's assignment and glee club meetings and then said I had the weekend to decide whether I wanted to join or not. So I am doing just that and am joining the glee club for this week, if that's ok with you guys?"<br>He gave her a 'don't be silly' look. Just as they started talking about the assignment, this time Kelly was able to join in the conversation, Mr Schuester walked in with a very infuriated Rachel Berry.  
>She could hear Rachel saying something to Mr Schue. Something like <em>I told you!<em>  
>"Right guys, let's get started. Before we do I would like to make an announcement."<br>He hushed everyone down.  
>"This week we are going to have a guest member, Kelly Clark!"<br>He pointed at Kelly. When Mr Schuester earlier told Kelly that everyone wanted her to join, she could tell he wasn't being completely honest or clear. Everyone but Rachel Berry wanted Kelly to join because she was fully aware that Rachel was completely against the idea and Kelly couldn't understand why, or what she had done to make her hate her so much.  
>A part from a few evil looks from Rachel the glee club meeting went well. They discussed Taylor Swift songs and what some of them meant and things like that. By the end of the lesson, Kelly knew exactly what song she was going to sing for the assignment and she was hoping no-one else would do it.<br>_Change. This is the perfect song for me. It explains everything perfectly. _  
>Kelly didn't hang out with Kurt and the others after today's glee club meeting, she wanted to get home and work on the assignment.<p> 


	4. Chapter Four : The Winner I

**Chapter Four**

**The Winner I**

_But I believe in whatever you do,  
>and I'll do anything to see it through.<em>

Peacefully, Kelly sat beneath the oak tree, strumming on the chords of her guitar. This was her favourite part of the park. It was the most quiet and relaxing, where you felt safe and alone. Kelly liked the feel of privacy, because she didn't want anyone to overhear her practicing. Avoiding playing music at home was one of Kelly's top priorities. Truth was, she hadn't played music in a while. The last time she had played, was in the glee club she was part of back in New York. Her father always avoided watching her perform with the glee club. Not because he thought Kelly had no talent, or hated that she was a part of a glee club, it was simply because it was too painful.  
>Music reminded her, and Nathan, too much of her mother. She was the person that had taught Kelly how to play the guitar. Her mother, Marie-Ann Clark, was a music teacher. She could play so many instruments, and every time Kelly watched her play it was like she was being introduced to a whole new world, hidden behind the pain and sorrow of this world. A year and a half ago, Marie-Ann went missing. She was at a musical theatre production rehearsal, which she was in charge of, and never came back. Her car was found, abandoned. No-one knew what had happened. She never showed up and they never found a body. Since that day Kelly hopes and wishes every single day that her mother would come home to her safe and sound… but it never happens.<br>Kelly had developed a negative view of the world. But when she was playing music, listening to music, she felt the same way she had felt the first time she strummed her first chord on her guitar. The same guitar she had had since she could remember. The same guitar she got for Christmas, the one her mother bought her when she was seven.  
>She continued to strum the chords, trying new sounds. <em>Change, <em>was a powerful song. It wasn't easy to turn it into an acoustic version. However, Kelly was working hard, she really wanted to show her talent and make a good impression on the New Directions, on Mr Schuester. Not because she was ready to say she was going to join, just because if she did decide to join she wanted to be accepted.

_Because these things will change,  
>I can feel it now,<br>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

It was a beautiful song. It was powerful but it had softness to it. It's like a Cadbury crème egg, the chocolate is hard and once you bite into it the orange cream oozes into your mouth, with a soft feel to it.  
>For a moment she just sat watching people walking with their friends, lovers, pets and family. Kelly always saw parks as a getaway from the real world. It's so peaceful and natural, you lose yourself in it. <em>But it's a great distraction.<br>_ Moments after, Kelly decided she had worked more than hard enough on the song, and she was a hundred and one per cent sure she was ready to face the New Directions tomorrow.

"Look, we have to do the best songs, we have to work the hardest, and we can't underestimate her."  
>Rachel was worriedly pacing her bright pink bedroom. It was covered in pink and flowers. It was exactly like what you would expect a ten-year-old child's bedroom to be like. Finn Hudson, was sat on her bed with a quizzical look on his face. You could tell he wasn't as competitive as Rachel was, not even close.<br>"Rachel, maybe this isn't about winning. We should give Kelly a chance, why do you want to knock her out of the competition before she even has a chance to settle in."  
>"<em>Because, <em>Finn, I have to win that solo for sectionals. It's perfect to put on that NYADA application. Ok? I have to get in-"  
>"-and you will. But blocking Kelly out isn't gonna help our chances of winning Nationals this year. She has quite a good voice."<br>Finn was always the nice guy.  
>"Finn, you told me that you were hardly awake when she was singing and Kurt doesn't want to get involved in this."<br>_I can imagine why, _he thought to himself.  
>"So maybe you should just, let it go."<br>"Finn, I won't let her join _my _glee club without putting up a good fight."  
>"You talk about her like she's going to take over our lives."<br>"Yes, exactly, that's exactly what will happen if she joins."  
>"Rachel, you're trying make this sound like a group decision but it seems to me, you're the only one that has a problem with Kelly, why don't you just tell me what's really going on?"<br>Rachel held her breath for a moment. The thing she hated the most, was getting caught when she was planning a selfish mission, to heighten her chances of getting leads and solos.  
>"Finn… I don't want her to join because…"<br>She didn't want to tell the truth. She knew Finn would get mad, because her reason for hating Kelly were unreasonable.  
>"Im afraid, Finn."<br>Finn was even more confused than he was before.  
>"Of what?"<br>She sighed.  
>"Of her." Finn continued to wear a look of confusion. "I'm afraid that she will be better than me, I'm just so afraid of losing the only thing I'm truly good at, and liked for. I don't want her to join, because I don't want her to take the solos, I deserve, especially for sectionals and more importantly, I don't want her to take you away from me."<br>Finn gave her a look of disgust.  
>"How could you feel that? How could you think that? Kelly's not like that-"<br>"See, she's already turned you against me, don't you see, she's taking everything good away from me."  
>Finn stood up.<br>"No, Rachel, she didn't do that." He looked her in the eye, to make sure she understands that he means the next thing he was going to say. "You did that!"  
>Rachel was left standing with a tear in her eye. She lowered herself to her bed and cried into her striped pink and white pillow. At that moment, she decided what song suited the way she was feeling.<p>

Mr Schuester was leaning against the piano by the time Kelly arrived. She lowered into a seat next to Tina, and slid her bag underneath her, placing her guitar behind her. She didn't want to use a school guitar because there was something special about her guitar. It made _her _feel special.  
>"Alright guys, let's get started. Group one will perform today, and Group two with perform tomorrow. Rachel, would you like to go first."<br>In group one was; Rachel, Mercedes, Kelly and Kurt. Everyone else, apart from the guys, excluding Kurt, who somehow convinced Mr Schuester this wasn't their kind of assignment, were in group two.  
>"Actually, Mr Schue, I would like to go last."<br>She turned to face Kelly and gave her a smile, but it felt evil to Kelly. Despite the argument she had with Finn the day before, Rachel was still determined to destroy every chance Kelly had. Mercedes, the diva of the New Directions, went up first. Powerfully, she sang, Enchanted. It was an unusual song for someone like Mercedes to sing, however she sang it perfectly. Although, Kelly couldn't help but notice that throughout the entire song her eyes were fixed on Sam, a blonde rather tall boy, which had a rather unavoidably noticeable huge mouth. Then Kurt went up, and he courageously sang, Mean, expressing his hatred to those who bullied him because of his sexuality, and as he would like to say, their jealousy of his good fashion sense. The moment Kelly was dreading came sooner than she would have liked.  
>"Kelly! You're up!"<br>She grabbed her guitar from behind her and strode to the front and held her guitar for a moment, then gently began to play the soft tune of the acoustic version of _Change._ She began with an intro.

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
>Somebody else gets what you wanted again<em>

Out of everyone, Kelly was most focused on Rachel's expression. Everyone was silent. No-one was whispering, or texting or doing anything but looking at Kelly's elegant face. It was like she was singing a tune that everyone once knew and this was them remembering it.  
>She was on the last verse, which was to Kelly the most powerful.<p>

_Tonight, we standed on our knees  
>To fight for what we worked for all these years<br>And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
>Will we stand up champions tonight?<em>

_Hallelujah!_

She was flattered when everyone started clapping as soon as she was done. She felt as though in that moment she had achieved something. Mr Schuester then cut in on the applause.  
>"All right, guys." He was grinning; it was truly one cheesy grin. "And last but not least, Rachel!"<br>Of course, when Rachel is about to do a performance she has to give a speech beforehand. However, Rachel was shaky, she wasn't as confident as she had been in previous competitions with her fellow classmates.  
>" Well, I was going to do <em>Love Story, <em>but then I didn't feel as into the song as I was when I chose it so now I've decided to do _Mine. _Because it truly expresses everything I feel. I dedicate this to you Finn, because I want you to know how much I love you."  
>Finn looked away. He was stilled angry with Rachel after their argument the night before. Then she started. Kelly had never known just how talented Rachel truly was. Now she understood why she liked to stick a gold star after her name, because she was – a star. She wasn't jealous of her, she was happy that she had such a perfect voice.<p>

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arms around me for the first time…<em>

Finn had a smile on his face, because no-one could hide a smile when a love song was being sung to them.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

That part was Kelly's favourite line of the song because it was so romantic and loving.  
>After a few minutes she was done. And the entire glee club applauded, and so did Kelly.<br>_There's just no way. _Rachel thought to herself. _There's just no way she can beat that._  
>Mr Schuester ushered Rachel to her seat and laughed aloud.<br>"Wow guys! You were all amazing. God, I'm already having trouble trying to decide who's going to win-"  
>"Well, don't make your mind up yet Mr Schue, the best is yet to come." Santana arrogantly said.<br>"Yeah, I think I'm better than all of you. And after I win this opportunity to sing a solo at sectionals and prove to all of you that I am better, I am gonna demand to sing every single solo from now and onwards." Brittany agreed." I think you should all be scared of me just like Lord Tubbington. He won't speak to me anymore - I think he's afraid of me." She added. Everyone just gave her a puzzled look and then the bell rang and everyone left. Kelly took longer to pack her stuff up because she had to get her guitar into its case.  
>Rachel slyly tripped herself up purposely and spilled her books out of her book, to find an excuse to hang back to talk to Kelly.<br>"Rachel, are you ok?"  
>Finn asked, concerned.<br>"Yeah, I'll be ok, I'm just gonna collect all my stuff up."  
>"Do you need some help-"<br>Just as Finn knelt down to help, Rachel snapped at him.  
>"No!" Rachel realised she had been alittle harsh and tried to soften the mood. "I mean, it's ok, don't worry yourself, Finn. I'll collect all my stuff, then I'll meet you outside."<br>He nodded.  
>Mr Schue had left, and Kelly and Rachel were the only ones left behind.<br>Kelly could feel the awkwardness and decided to compliment Rachel, to clear up the awkwardness.  
>"You're very talented. You have an amazing voice!"<br>Kelly said in admiration.  
>"I know I do. That's why I'm going after a broadway career, because I know I can make it as a star."<br>Kelly was shocked at how arrogant she was. She knew she was annoying and cocky, but not _that _cocky.  
>"Just so you know, I'm the reason this glee club is even together."<br>Rachel said to her seriously.  
>"Oh, Kurt said that Mr Schue was a part of the McKinley glee club back when he was our age, and when he saw how the glee club was no longer running, he decided to coach it and keep it going."<br>"Yeah but I was the one who recruited most of the members. Like Finn."  
>"Why's that? I thought he liked singing."<br>"Oh he does, just not publicly."  
>That confused Kelly and Rachel noticed. Rachel saw an opportunity to protect her position as Queen and was going to take it.<br>"Well, I guess Kurt forgot to mention how each of us gets bullied _because _we're in the glee club. That's why it took some convincing to recruit members."  
>"Yeah, Kurt forgot to mention that." She said with a disappointed attitude. " Ah well, a few names aren't going to break me."<br>"Are you sure? Because bullying doesn't mean a few mean names and comments thrown at you every minute of every day – no. Bullying as in slushies in our faces almost every morning and they dig up facts about you, everything they can so they can mock you and get underneath your skin."  
>Kelly was considering this. She could see the look of satisfaction in Rachel's rounded face and she wouldn't let her have that.<br>"I gotta go."  
>"Wait!"<br>"What?"  
>"I am the Queen bee of this glee club, and you are going to change any of that, so don't try."<br>"I wasn't trying to be anything-"  
>"Good, then you don't have anything you worry about then, do you? But still, watch out, keep your eyes open."<br>Kelly left, leaving Rachel stood all alone with a smirk on her face.

"Dear Students of McKinley, please do not run in the halls.."  
>Principal Figgins was speaking through the mic and the hustle and bustle of the early morning rush in the halls of McKinley, was blocking out the sound of what he was saying, you could only hear him vaguely.<br>Kelly was walking down the halls proud of how she had done, performing in front of crowd, after so long, especially because the sound of music reminded Kelly of her mother. Just as Kelly was almost by her locker, which was ten lockers down, a rather tall woman in a red tracksuit with white stripes along the sides, who coached the cheerios, cheerleaders, called coach Sylvester (Sure Sylvester), walked past her saying,  
>"Welcome to the glee club, Nemo. I guess you kids like cold facials early in the morning."<br>Kelly had no idea what she was on about but seconds after she understood. Right after Coach Sylvester went, a group of hockey players came up to Kelly.  
>"Hey, new girl, welcome to the dork club. To give you a proper welcome, we'd like to give you a gift."<br>_Splash!  
><em>Kelly was gasping for breath. The flaming red coloured slushie hit her face with a splash. It was worse than getting a snowball in your face. It dribbled down her top, making her freezing cold, and all over her hair. She didn't even want to know what she looked like but she had a feeling something like a ridiculous mess.  
>"Oh my god, Kelly!"<br>Kurt was coming over to her. Kelly couldn't even open her eyes, but when she tried she ended up getting some in her, it was like acid and it stung badly. She couldn't resist the often _ouch!  
><em>Kurt and Mercedes took her to the girls bathroom to get her cleaned up. She was lucky she had an extra jacket to cover up the mess on the top underneath. She had no idea how the hockey players even knew Kelly was a member of the glee club – which she wasn't, not officially anyway.  
>"Kurt, how did they know?"<br>Kurt sighed.  
>"I don't know. Must've heard about it from somewhere."<br>"Where? No-one knew I was attending glee club meetings a part from Mr Schue and everyone in the New Directions-"  
>That was when Kelly realised what had happened.<br>"_Keep your eyes open."  
><em>"What?"  
>"Rachel!"<br>Kurt got more tissue to help dry wipe more of the now melted red slushie. He came rushing back when he heard 'Rachel'.  
>"What? No. Kelly, I know Rachel wasn't very welcoming, but she wouldn't do this, she's not evil to this extent. "<br>"How do you know? She threatened me, Kurt. Not only does not want to welcome me, but she hates me. She told me not to try to be the new Queen bee and to watch out and to keep my eyes open, she told the hockey players. She did this."  
>"Ok, ok, why don't we just ask her."<br>"No! _You _can ask her, I'm not going anywhere near her, not after this anyway."  
>Kelly gave in and shoved all of her stuff into her bag and left to go to her next class.<p>

The bell rang and that was the signal for the end of the day, which meant the glee club were meeting. Kelly wanted to meet up with Kurt before so she left him a message in his locker. She assumed he would have read it so she went to the cafeteria where she was going to meet him. Eventually he showed up.  
>"You wanted to meet me!"<br>"Hey Kurt, I need you to do something for me."  
>He nodded.<br>"And what would that something be?"  
>"I need you to tell Mr Schue that I'm dropping out of glee club."<br>"I thought you weren't a member."  
>"I'm not, but the world thinks I am so I am going to pretend that I was."<br>"Why are you dropping out? Because of _one_ slushie?"  
>"No Kurt, not because of <em>one<em> slushie. It's because I can't be dealing with this right now, I have more than enough on my mind."  
>"Don't let Rachel win."<br>"This isn't about Rachel, this is about me."  
>"You can't just quit! I won't let you!"<br>"That's not your call to make."  
>And she walked out and left Kurt standing like she left Rachel standing.<p>

"Settle down everyone." Mr Schue told the New Directions. "Where's Kelly and Kurt."  
>At that moment Kurt walked through the door.<br>"Kelly quit."  
>"What?"<br>Mr Schue asked puzzled.  
>"I thought she was enjoying glee club. Why did she quit, did she tell you?"<br>"She quit because Rachel told the hockey players that Kelly joined the glee club so they would slushie her this morning. Well done, Rachel. Your plan worked, Kelly quit and you remain at the top of the pyramid. You should be ashamed of yourself."  
>And then he sat down.<br>"I didn't do anything Kurt, how could you say that? We're friends, you know I'm not like that."  
>"No I know exactly who you are Rachel. You're right, you aren't like that, but you are when it means you don't have to have competition for the solos."<br>"I…"  
>"How could you do that, Rachel?"<br>Finn got up and shouted at her.  
>"Is this true, Rachel?"<br>Tina questioned her. Mr Schuester eyed Rachel, as if to say 'tell me the truth'.  
>"Ok, fine, I did it. I told the hockey players because I know it would give them a reason to attack someone. And I knew Kelly is far too delicate to take it. But I did it for us, now Tina, Kurt and Mercedes don't have very slim chances of doing solos."<br>"Rachel, you have been disqualified from the competition and you have to apologise to Kelly and bring her back."  
>"What!" Rachel screamed. "You can't do that Mr Schue! Think of Sectionals, think how we are going to lose without me."<br>"Rachel, you need to stop thinking of yourself and think about others. Think about how you might've hurt Kelly's feelings."  
>"But I-"<br>"You nothing. You are going to do as I say or I will ban you from competing in Sectionals all together."  
>"Rachel sat down and crossed her arms frustrated.<br>Mr Schue tried to hush the mood by continuing with what was planned.  
>"Right, we'll see group two perform and then I will make my decision."<br>Tina performed _Love Story, _Santana sang _Picture To Burn, _Quinn performed _The Way I Loved You _and Brittany performed _Superman, _because she liked the Superman movies. Sugar didn't perform because she claimed that she was too upset to perform.

Straight after the meeting, Kurt showed Rachel where Kelly lived. Rachel nervously walked up to porch and rung the bell.

_To Be Continued…_

_I thought this chapter was droning on a bit too much so I've decided to do it into parts. Two different parts. Hope you guys liked it! I know I haven't updated in a while so I thought I would make this update a long chapter.. but I think I overdid it a bit lol. Please review, I would love to hear what you guys thought of this chapter!  
>Until next time … !<br>R_ProudLibyan ( YourGleekyWhen)_


	5. Chapter Five : The Winner II

**The Winner II**

**Chapter Four**

_Ding dong!  
><em>Kelly pulled her iPhone headphones out of her ear and dropped her pen on top of her exercise book. She jumped from her bed and rushed to the door to see who was there.  
>To her surprise, Rachel was stood on the porch, wearing a red coat. She had puffy red eyes that suggested she had been crying.<br>With a sigh, Kelly said her name.  
>"Rachel?"<br>"Before you say anything or slam the door in my face, please just give me a chance to explain why I did what I did."  
>Kelly considered letting her into the house but then decided against.<br>"So you aren't denying that it was _you _who told the hockey players that I had joined the glee club."  
>"Yes that was me. Um, can I come in, or can we go somewhere?"<br>Kelly didn't want to invite her in nor did she want to go anywhere with someone she didn't trust.  
>"I'm sorry Rachel but I don't trust you, not after what you did. I mean Kurt told me you could be very mean to get your way but I didn't know you would be <em>that <em>mean. "  
>Rachel nodded.<br>"I understand. And about that, I am sorry Kelly that that happened. I didn't mean to-"She paused. "Well I did, but I don't feel good about it now! I guess I was just scared."  
>"Scared?" She asked, confused.<br>"I was scared you were better than me. I didn't want competition and I knew you were competition by the way Kurt described your voice."  
>Rachel looked down, ashamed.<br>"Scared of me?"  
>"Yes!"<br>Kelly couldn't believe a single word of it. How could someone like Rachel, with a voice like hers, be afraid that someone like Kelly would steal the crown?  
>"Rachel, how could you ever be afraid of me?"<br>She took a minute to think about how she was going to answer.  
>"It's not you I'm afraid of… it's your talent."<br>"Rachel, you're far more talented than I am or ever will be."  
>Kelly smiled at her to show she was being honest.<br>"Really? You think so?"  
>"Of course I do. I know you and I haven't really been friends since I got here, but I don't want to be your enemy either."<br>"Me too. You're so much more different than I thought you'd be."  
>Kelly had to laugh at that. She assumed Rachel had made up some kind of imaginary bully version of Kelly.<br>"Anyway, how could you feel threatened by me when I am not and was never a member of the glee club? I was just joining in for that assignment, who said I was staying?"  
>"You seemed like you were having fun. And I assumed you'd want to stay."<br>Rachel admitted. Kelly considered this. _Did I really look like I was having that much fun?_  
>"I just wanted to explain to you why I acted the way I did and that it will never happen again. In fact, I think we could use your voice for sectionals. So please consider coming back!"<br>Rachel gave her a smile to show her support. Despite the fact that Rachel honestly wanted Kelly to join the New Directions, Kelly wasn't up for it still.  
>"I'm not sure. I don't think I could ever walk down those halls again, without flinching every time I turned a corner. I don't want to live in fear. It was fun sitting in for the week, but I'm gonna have to pass."<br>And with that Kelly got up and apologised that she had to leave, leaving Rachel feeling worse than before. _What am I going to do? _Rachel thought to herself as she watched Kelly walk out the door, tucking her hands into the pockets of her brown jacket.

It was early morning and the sun was shining in Mr Schuester's office. He was drinking a mug of coffee, skimming through Spanish papers he had to mark, whilst waiting for Rachel to arrive.  
>Earlier that morning, Mr Schuester asked to see Rachel in his office after third period.<br>He placed the mug back down on his desk, at the same time, Rachel nervously entered his office.  
>"You wanted to see me, Mr Schue?"<br>He cleared his throat.  
>"Yes, I did. I wanted to ask you about the meeting you had with Kelly. Kurt told me he showed you to her house. So, how did it go?"<br>"Well, Mr Schue I apologised just like you told me to and we sorted everything out between us but she still doesn't want to join. In fact, if anything, I think I made it all worse."  
>Mr Schue sighed because he was hoping Kelly would join and perhaps that would start encouraging other students to join.<br>Rachel could see the disappointed and let down look on his face so she tried to soften the mood.  
>"Im sorry Mr Schue. I really did try… but she said she enjoyed this week."<br>"I'll try talking to her. Thank you Rachel for trying and for apologising. You can go."  
>"Thank you Mr Schue."<br>She didn't stand around for another second.  
>Mr Schuester ran his fingers through his curly brown hair. He didn't know what else to do, other than talk to her.<p>

"Hey!"  
>Kelly was shoving books into her locker when, Quinn, an average-sized blonde girl who was once the captain of the cheerios, greeted Kelly with a smile.<br>"Hi!"  
>Kelly didn't know what else to do other than smile back, as she had no idea what the girl's name was to start with.<br>"I'm Quinn, from glee club."  
>Suddenly Kelly remembered that she was also the girl that gave her a pen when hers ran out, in Maths.<br>"Yeah I know. I'm Kelly!"  
>She held her hand out to Quinn, and she shook it.<br>"Don't we all know your name!"  
>Kelly didn't know whether this was a compliment or an insult, so she decided to laugh it off.<br>"So I heard about your slushie incident." Kelly looked down, because she had been trying to forget that all day.  
>"Don't worry about it. They won't do it again… at least not for at least a week."<br>"That makes me feel so much better!" She answered back sarcastically. "Sorry for being bitter."  
>"No I understand. It sucks. I once got hit by five different flavours, I smelt like a fruit salad for the rest of the day and the multi-colours wouldn't wash out of my hair. I walked around like a creature you would imagine working in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory."<br>Kelly couldn't resist but laugh and they both ended up laughing so loud, that students walking past turned their heads to look at them.  
>"So are you ever coming back to the New Directions?"<br>Kelly was so tired of that question because she was repeatedly asked the same question. Just as she was about to answer Quinn, Coach Sylvester came around the corner.  
>"Hello ladies!" She said cheerfully. "Couldn't help but listen to your convo. You quit the glee club?" she turned to Kelly. Without getting to even know her, Kelly feared Sue. She hadn't been a very welcoming teacher. In fact she spent most of her time bullying students and being very open with it.<br>"I was never a part of it-"  
>Sue ignored what Kelly was saying. Kelly started to feel like Sue enjoyed listening to herself talk rather than listening to others.<br>"At least one of you tone-deaf lifeless time-wasting kids has got some common sense."  
>"Coach Sylvester!"<br>Quinn cried out. She was attempting to make Kelly feel better and convince her to re-join and Sue was disrupting her plan. Quinn had had a rough few years. She was kicked off the cheerios team when she got pregnant, and glee club was the only club that accepted it during her pregnancy and ever since she and her fellow glee clubbers have been trying to win nationals for the glee club so that she could leave High School with at least one achievement she was proud of.  
>"Oh I'm sorry Q, did I put a kink in your plan to get her to re-join? "<br>Quinn rolled her eyes.  
>"Good! Then <em>my plan <em>worked."  
>Quinn started tapping her foot and Sue got the feeling her mission of bullying students had been completed for the day.<br>"Well if you'll excuse me ladies I have better things to do with my life than stand around here talking about that stupid money-wasting glee club."  
>As soon as Sue disappeared behind her office door, Kelly muttered.<br>"Well she's lovely isn't she?"  
>They both giggled at Kelly's sarcasm. Kelly slammed the door of her locker shut and then rummaged through her bag in search of her phone.<br>"Hey, do you want to hang out?"  
>Kelly didn't mind Quinn. At least she wasn't constantly talking about her joining the glee club.<br>They were talking about Lima and walking towards Quinn's car when Mr Schuester came out from behind his car and approached them.  
>"Hey Mr Schue!"<br>Quinn waved to him.  
>"Hello girls!" Kelly stood around awkwardly as she hadn't spoken to Mr Schuester much after she never returned to the choir room.<br>"I was wondering if I could talk to you Kelly?"  
>She looked up and wore a quizzical facial expression.<br>"Me?"  
>"Yes. I know what Rachel did was hurtful and I have punished for it by disqualifying her from competing in the competition-"<br>"You did what!"  
>Rachel hadn't mentioned that was disqualified. Kelly started to feel the guilt in her stomach.<br>"You shouldn't have done that. What she did wasn't _that _bad. The competition meant so much to her."  
>"I know but what she did was wrong. We all want you to join, it'll help you settle into McKinley and we really need more amazing voices like yours to help us win nationals this year. No-one's forcing you…" <em>Not at all; <em>she thought to herself sarcastically. "…but please consider it."  
>"I'll join!"<br>Kelly blurted out before she knew what she was saying. Mr Schuester wore a relieved and delighted look on his face. Quinn was grinning excitedly.  
>"Really! That's great!"<br>He said joyfully.  
>"Yeah…" Kelly only joined for one reason. She was feeling guilty. She was mad at Rachel for what she had done but she didn't want her to suffer when it was all for nothing.<br>Kelly and Quinn said goodbye to Mr Schuester, got into Quinn's car and drove off, ready to start their weekend.

The weekend went by so quickly. She spent Saturday with Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Rachel and Finn. Then she spent Sunday unpacking more stuff from boxes and did her homework. Monday came sooner than Kelly had wanted.  
>Monday morning droned on and Kelly just wanted to sleep through Maths, Physics and Spanish. By the time the bell for last lesson rung, she was completely worn out and ended up dragging herself out the classroom and towards the choir room. She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited for the glee club meeting. She caught up with Kurt after last period and they entered the choir room together. Before, Kelly had never noticed the band that was always in the choir room, today she could see everything more clearly despite her sleepiness.<br>There was excitement running through the room. Everyone was talking about their weekend to one another whilst they waited for Mr Schuester to arrive. When he finally did arrive, with Ms Pilsbury, the school's guidance councillor, he announced that Kelly was back and officially a member of the New Directions and then he asked for drum-roll. He rubbed his hands.  
>All the girls bounced around in their seats barely able to contain their excitement. He pulled a piece of white paper out from a white envelope and held it in front of him for a minute. They could see the faint colour of a black marker on the back of the piece of paper. Kelly gulped. She wasn't sure if she wanted to win or not. She wasn't sure if she was <em>ready <em>to win or not. She closed her eyes.  
>Mr Schuester cleared his throat and Ms Pilsbury stood at his side with a cheerful grin.<br>"And the winner is…"  
>She could hear everyone's cheers and some even groaned at their disappointment. One person had won. Kelly had her eyes closed when he announced the name of the winner and now she opened them taking in everything around her. She was speechless.<p>

_  
><em>Yes I had to do that. I didn't want to say who won.. so it's kind of anonymous. The beginning of the next chapter will reveal who has won so stay tuned! I will probably update in two or so days … so follow my tweets to keep you updated on when I am going to update. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you are enjoying reading my fanfic, please review or tweet me what you think. Next chapter things will be more exciting and there will be more of a storyline.<br>Love you guys!  
>R_PoudLibyan (YourGleekyWhen)<em> 


	6. Chapter Six : The Newbie

**Chapter Six**

**The Newbie **

It had been a week since Mr Schuester had announced that Kelly had won the glee club's competition. She still couldn't get into her head that she had won. Her prize was to have the privilege of getting a solo for sectionals. The only problem with that was that Kelly had never gotten a solo before and she was anxious about performing at sectionals. Everyone in the glee club were so welcoming and supportive – even Rachel.  
>Kelly had quickly become good friends with Quinn. They hung out at the mall sometimes, or had sleep overs every so often. Kelly soon learned that Quinn, two years ago, had gotten pregnant and had a beautiful baby girl, called Beth. Kelly would never have guessed that Quinn was the sort of girl to get herself pregnant. She also learned that Quinn was once captain of the cheerios, before Sue kicked her off.<br>Kelly and Quinn were eating lunch, at a table located near the back of the cafeteria, when Santana and Brittany came over, wearing their short, exposed cheerio uniforms.  
>"Well if it isn't the new superstar of the glee club and the cheerio wannabe!"<br>Quinn had also told Kelly that she was trying to get back on the cheerios, as this was her senior year and she wanted it to be a good one.  
>"Santana!"<br>Quinn said enthusiastically. Kelly ignored Santana and pushed her food around. Brittany stood at Santana's side, staring down at Kelly.  
>"So are you two, besties now?"<br>"We're friends, Santana, what's your problem?"  
>Unexpectedly, Brittany asked Kelly a question.<br>"I heard from an elf once, that pushing your food around upsets Santa. Did you get Christmas presents last year?"  
>Kelly didn't know what to say. The first thing that confused Kelly was Brittany's random outburst. The second thing that confused Kelly, was why Brittany still believed in Santa? And the last thing that confused Kelly was what was she talking about when she said she had heard from an elf? There were many things that Brittany did or said that confuse Kelly.<br>She opened her mouth to answer but no sound came. They all paused for a moment and exchanged looks. After a few minutes, Santana and Brittany walked away leaving Kelly and Quinn to finish their lunch.  
>Soon after, Kelly was making her way to her Maths class when Sue appeared from nowhere. Kelly had started to notice that Sue seemed to turn up when you least expect her to. Kelly continued walking but Sue followed her.<br>"I saw you talking to one of my co-captains of my cheerios team…"  
>She gave Sue a quizzical look.<br>"So?"  
>"So, what were you talking about?"<br>Kelly thought for a moment. _What did we talk about?  
><em>"Elves, Santa and Christmas."  
>"I'm being serious!"<br>"So am I!"  
>Kelly was unsure as to why Sue was asking her these ridiculous questions.<br>"Wait," Kelly came to a halt. "What did you think we were talking about?"  
>This made Sue wear a <em>you got me <em>look.  
>"Well I thought maybe you were talking to sand bags about joining the cheerios."<br>Kelly couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You want me to join the cheerios!"  
>"Yes. I asked sand bags and unicorn face to track you down and ask if you wanted to meet me after school to try out for the team."<br>Quinn had told Kelly that Coach Sylvester never let people on her team unless if she knew they had talent or if they looked like they belonged in the cheerios team. Kelly lacked talent when it came to cheerleading and she definitely wasn't the short skirt type either.  
>"Why would you ask <em>me <em>to join the cheerios?"  
>"Honestly, I can imagine you perfect on the top of the pyramid. You're not too tall but you're not short. You're not fat but you're not too skinny. Then there's the smiley grin that could get the judges attention."<br>Kelly always knew herself to be the exact opposite of everything Sue was saying she was.  
>Being a cheerio meant you could be one of the top students in the school – in eyes of students. It meant that you could get any seat you wanted in the cafeteria, you'd be looked at as if you were queen. Being a cheerio meant you were royalty.<br>"I can't do after school today, I have glee club meeting, how about Friday?"  
>"Woah woah wait what!"<br>"Did I say something wrong?"  
>"Everything you just said was wrong! You do not cancel on me, especially not for another session of who can scream the loudest. If I let you on the cheerios, you will have to always put the cheerios before that lame glee club. Do we understand each other?"<br>Kelly knew exactly what kind of game Sue was playing. She refused to be another piece in her games. Kelly wasn't going to give up the welcoming and kind atmosphere of the glee club to join the cheerios and get yelled at and be in the same room as Coach Sylvester for hours a week. She was not about to let Sue control her.  
>"No, we don't. If I join the cheerios, glee club comes first –always. Otherwise, I guess you could find yourself another final piece of your perfect pyramid."<br>Kelly strode off. Just as she was about to turn the corner the Sue cried out.  
>"Wait!"<br>She turned around to face her.  
>"Fine! You got yourself a deal, little miss picky."<br>Kelly shook her hand and nodded her head in agreement. Just as Kelly walked away, she could hear Sue making snide comments.  
>"…that is if you even get in!"<br>She could hear her yelling.  
>Kelly was happy for the rest of the day because she felt like she was finally climbing the tree of fitting in. Joining the cheerios was definitely going to help her.<p>

After school, Kelly dragged herself to the choir room. She was feeling rather tired today and just wanted to go home and work on the song was going to be given for sectionals. _Today is the day_; she was finally going to be told what song she'll be singing for sectionals.  
>Mr Schuester started off with an introduction about how they should think about writing original songs. Kelly had written a few original songs however, she definitely wasn't going to share them with everyone, they were personal. They spent the entire meeting brainstorming ideas. They had the entire performance planned out, the only thing they were missing were the songs and the choreography.<br>They were going to start the performance off with Kelly's solo, and then she will introduce the New Directions, after they are going to perform a group number with Rachel and Finn as the leads and Kelly singing here and there, then the big finish with Mercedes' incredible voice belting out the last part.  
>Rachel suggested we do something with not too many high notes because she didn't want to risk Kelly cracking on the high notes, which Kelly found very insulting.<br>For about ten minutes Rachel and Mercedes started arguing about what song Kelly should do as a solo. The thing that annoyed Kelly was she knew what song would like to do but no-one was asking her.  
>"Mercedes, you clearly don't know what Kelly's voice is capable of. That song is not a song for Kelly. I would know, she is just not broadway material!"<br>"Rachel Berry, you saying I don't know how to match songs to peoples voices are you actually suggesting that!"  
>"I just don't think you understand how to match Kelly's voice to a certain genre, that's all!"<br>Then Kurt cut in.  
>"Ladies, I just know that Kelly would be amazing at a Vanessa Carlton, I mean she has already showed she can take that on!"<br>"No, Kurt, I think Kelly should have something more broadway, I mean the broadway numbers have proven to be the judges' favourite kind of songs."  
>"I think Kurt might be right!"<br>The argument then became a group discussion.  
>"Maybe we should try out a few different genres of songs."<br>Mr Schuester suggested.  
>Kelly sat silently in the corner. She wanted to jump in and say something but there were no opportunities. She understood that winning sectionals was very important to the glee club members, especially the seniors but this was getting outrageous. The amount of shouting going on about what Kelly should sing made her feel like a prop, like she was used when she was needed. She couldn't take it anymore. <em>Please… just… stop!<br>_"Guys that's enough!"  
>Kelly cried out. Everyone fell silent and turned to face her.<br>"I'm glad you guys are all excited for sectionals and that planning all this Is very important… but haven't you guys thought maybe you should ask me? I have a few good ideas."  
>Mr Schuester went a bit red. He knew she was right.<br>"She's right guys. We're a group –a family, and we make decisions together."  
>"Yeah yeah we get it!" Santana said, fed up. "We all understand how we have to love one another and blah blah blah, but picking songs for sectionals, regionals and nationals isn't about family. This is war!"<br>"That's where you're wrong, Santana. Right now, this is where we need to be united as a family. We're all on the same team; we're going to sectionals together. We're going to win- together. So why are you guys arguing. We should be listening to one another's ideas and we should all contribute. This year's sectionals is yet another very special one, because this year, Kelly is leading us."  
>"I want to sing Fire-bomb by Rihanna."<br>Kelly blurted out finally. She had been waiting to say for the past half an hour of arguing but never got the chance until now.  
>"I've sung it loads of times, just not in front of anyone. I have this vision that I could emerge from behind the audience and make my way to the stage and then by the time I get to the stage I could start singing the chorus and I want you guys to join in."<br>Rachel sat on the piano with her mouth gaping.  
>"Why didn't <em>I<em> think of that!"  
>Mr Schuester chuckled.<br>"Guys, we just found our opening number! Unless if anyone here disagrees."  
>Then came the voice of Sugar Motta.<br>"I don't think that song is for you. It definitely goes better with my voice."  
>Santana was not the person to mess with when she's fresh from a fight.<br>"If you don't put your million dollar butt back on that chair I _will _go all Lima Heights on you. I am warning you!"  
>She sat down instantly.<br>Kelly felt really good after they had got past the first task. Now for the second.


End file.
